Teenage Dirtbag
by gaskarth-wolf
Summary: Charlie isn't one for romance, but upon meeting a certain dirtbag she realizes she's already in too deep before she can pull herself out. These kind of guys need to come with a warning sometimes.
1. Chapter One

Jess was walking around Stars Hollow High School, he was lost but he wasn't going to admit it. Him? Lost? Never. He always meant to be exactly where he was at all times. Until the bell rang, now, if he didn't care about avoiding teachers he wouldn't have asked.

"Hey, you go here, right?" He asked a black haired girl at her locker. She nodded and had a slight grin on her face. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be allowed in." She laughed.

Jess had to admit to that, that laugh... Gorgeous. "Do you?" She asked him.

"Do I what?"

"Go here? You look like a lost dog... Puppy. More like a lost puppy. You have the puppy eyes." She rambled. Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Charlie." The black haired girl introduced.

"Jess."

"Cool, nice to meet you. So, do you go here?"

"I'm new." He replied, still leaning against the locker beside hers.

"I got that, puppy." Charlie smiled.

"Puppy?" Jess asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I give my friends nicknames. Unless you'd prefer bear? You don't look like a bear."

"Right." Jess muttered, shaking his head. "You gonna show me around or what?" He snapped.

Charlie tilted her head and closed her locker. "Don't be snappy and I will." Charlie countered. Jess sighed and stood straight as he nodded.

Charlie nodded to him with a smile. "Good, shall we walk?" As they walked, Charlie showed him around everywhere. She asked him questions, and he asked her questions.

"Why are you in Stars Hollow?"

"My mom shipped me off to get set straight with my uncle Luke."

"As in diner Luke?" Charlie questioned. "Is there another Luke in this town?"

"No." Charlie answered truthfully. "You look like him."

"I'm his nephew, course I do." Jess dead-panned.

Charlie nodded to herself and glanced at him. "No dad then?" She regretted asking from the look on his face. "Sorry..." She muttered. A teacher was walking down the hall when he stopped them.

"You both should be in class."

"I'm showing him around." Charlie replied, shrugging as Jess stood behind her. "He's new."

"Are you Jess Mariano?" The teacher asked. Jess gave him a "what-the-hell-do-you-think?" look and the teacher nodded.

"Right, you were supposed to be in Chemistry ten minutes ago, Mr. Mariano."

"So?" Jess asked, not looking for an answer. "So, I suggest you come with me. Ms. Pope, I suggest you join us, considering your current class is mine."

"Yes, sir." Charlie laughed with a salute. The teacher frowned and turned as Charlie rolled her eyes and followed. Jess stayed behind her, checking her out every now and then. Her legs, her ass, her shoulders. Just to try and envision her without clothes on.

Its something he did often. When they got to class, Charlie sat down at a desk with an empty seat and watched the teacher as she took out her book. "Class, I'd like everyone to meet Mr. Mariano. Please, introduce yourself." The teacher said.

Jess just turned his head, giving him a look and turning back to face the class. "Right, well... Uh, seeing as how Mr. Clayton is sick, please feel free to take a seat beside Ms. Pope."

Jess sat next to her. "Ms. Pope, please share your studies book with him until he gets his."

"Okay." Charlie replied, the seats were high from the ground, they were more like stools. They were like that to meet the height of the work stations. Charlie slid her book between the station as Jess didn't even bother to glance at it.

He pushed it back to her. "I won't need it."

"But-"

"I won't need it." Jess said more firmly as he glanced at Charlie. She sighed and pulled the book back in front of herself. Jess almost felt guilty, she had a pout on her face. Her left elbow was resting on the table with her left temple resting in her hand.

She looked upset, only slightly though, at Jess' rejection. He didn't really listen much as he messed with the beakers as Charlie was measuring some liquid. She had on goggles and everything as she continued to take measurements and precisely add them together without spilling them.

Jess would watch intently, turning away whenever she went to look at him. It wasn't often that she did. "Mr. Mariano, is there some reason you aren't participating?" The teacher asked.

Jess looked at him. "Don't feel like it."

"Okay, well, then maybe you can 'not feel like it' down in the principal's office. Yes?" The teacher inquired with a sarcastic smile on his face. Jess groaned and stood up, walking outside. He didn't even know where the hell it was.

Classes let out soon, and then kids started going home after he made it to the principal's office. When he got out, Luke was there. He definitely caught the eyes of some girls, even a guy. Even Charlie, the grey shirt he was wearing made his lean body obvious.

He was walking fast as Charlie ran to catch up with him. "What?" Jess snapped as she tapped his shoulder. Luke turned and glanced at her, trying not to blow steam from his ears.

"I wanted to give you my number, y'know, in case you needed help being shown around again." Charlie told him. He scoffed.

"Whatever." Jess muttered as he stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket and began walking again with Luke. Charlie caught on they were fighting, and watched as Luke leaned and pushed Jess into the lake.

Charlie raised her eyebrows and almost laughed as Jess resurfaced and wiped his face. She knew her number was probably a goner in that water. He whipped around to look at Luke and slam his hands into the water before climbing out. Charlie went back to the curb and waited for her father or mother, or even her brother to come pick her up.

"Do you have a ride?" Her best friend, Trinity Jacobs, asked her. Charlie nodded with a smile.

"I got it." She grinned. As if on cue, her brother Roy pulled up. "See? Do you have one?"

"Yeah, Helena is coming to get me."

"When has your sister ever left the mall to do that?" Charlie laughed as Trinity shrugged.

"When she wants something from me."

"Talk to you later." Charlie waved as she got in the car.

"The second I'm home, I'm calling you." Trinity assured her as she stood by the car. "We'll swap notes, answers and talk horror movies."

"You got it." Trinity grinned. "Like usual, you coming over tonight though?"

"Gotta ask my mom."

"Can we go?" Roy groaned, his hand on the shift. Trinity waved. "By guys, by Roy."

"Later!" Charlie smiled as she buckled up and Roy drove off. They went back home and Charlie practically flew up the stairs, grabbing the phone as she did. Trinity called her two minutes after she'd pulled off her jeans and shirt and put on a tank top and sweat pants.

"Hey, you answered quick."

"I had the phone in my hands, darling. Where else would it be?" Charlie questioned.

Trinity began quickly. "Up your-"

"You wish!" Charlie cut her off, laughing loudly as she grabbed her notebook. "But your mom wishes it more." Charlie grinned to herself, flopping on her bed.


	2. Chapter Two

When Jess was in school next, he was sat behind Charlie in Literature. "Ms. Pope, do you have your assignment ready?"

"Uh, yeah..." Charlie replied, watching her teacher. "And you're prepared to present it?"

"Yeah." Charlie nodded as Jess had his arms crossed over his chest. "You're next, then." The teacher replied.

Charlie stood as the teacher sat down, waiting for her to come to the front. Charlie held her notebook close to her as she stood at the podium before setting it down to read. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"You are a new form to me, like a new color upon a fallen leaf in autumn. You appear rough around the edges, yet I haven't seen them buffed to a soft finish. I prefer not to read one person like a dictionary definition, yet you seem to be the only book I'd care to read." Charlie projected, but spoke gently.

Jess leaned forward a bit, becoming more interested in what she was saying with an eyebrow raised as the rest of the students listened. He stared in awe as a smile overtook her face, that very smile following through her words.

"You have not proved whether you are trustworthy or not, so as if I were a ship upon stormy seas, I will tread carefully. You are unimpressed with the likes of which are around you, and my life is scattered with hope as I walk with you... A deep feeling emerging from within me."

Charlie took a deep breath after looking around the room to the other students' faces. She then locked eyes with Jess as the smile fell from her face.

"What that feeling is... I do not know." Charlie finished as she stepped away from the podium, the teacher clapping along with the rest of the students. The bell rang and he smiled to the class.

"Assignments are as follows; Find a song you like, change the words into a story and tell it. I suggest classic rock songs." The teacher said as the students laughed.

"Class dismissed." He told them all as everyone filed out of the room. It was lunch next, and everyone seemed to be happy with that.

Charlie sat down, Trinity across from her as they talked and laughed. Charlie glanced up and saw Jess looking for a seat. He rolled his eyes as he saw an empty table. "Invite him over."

"What? Trinity -"

"He's new, you have a budding friendship... Invite him over." Trinity stated with a shrug, biting into a carrot stick. Charlie sighed before nodding her reply.

"Jess!" She shouted across the cafeteria. Jess snapped his neck towards Charlie as she waved him over. A few students watched him walk then sit down. "Uh, hi." Charlie greeted with a smile.

Another guy came and girl came and sat on each side of Trinity, as Jess was settled beside Charlie. "Jess - This is Trinity, her boyfriend Adam and his sister Addison. They're twins."

Jess didn't say anything as he bit into his burger, making a strange face that wasn't foreign to the four at the table.

"What the hell is this?" Jess asked around the mouthful of food, he messed with the burger - poking it with his plastic fork. "Mystery meat." Addison told him with a laugh, shaking her head.

"Its mystery meat Monday." Charlie filled in the rest of the way. "Is it beef, is it pork, is it chicken - is it even meat at all!?" She gasped playfully, shoving his shoulder gently.

"We may never know." Trinity said, finishing her carrots. Jess just stared at the group of people, shaking his head.

"Addison, did you eat yours?" Jess questioned, watching her. She let out a laugh.

"No, I didn't. I got double salad instead... Oh, and if we're gonna be friends - Call me Addy." She said. Jess nodded.

Adam had no problem eating his burger. "I don't see why you guys are so grossed out, it tastes fine."

"Yeah, because you're a vacuum." Addison replied sarcastically, shaking her head as Adam snatched Trinity's burger that she offered him.

"That was a nice reading you did." Jess complimented Charlie, barely audible to the others. Charlie's cheeks turned pink as she played it off with a laugh.

"Thanks, Jess." Charlie replied as Jess nodded. After a couple minutes Jess asked her something.

"Is Addy single?"

"Uh... Yeah - But -"

"Can you hook me up?"

"Jess, I'm not a dating site. Besides, you're not her type."

"What do you mean I'm not her type?" Jess questioned. "I'm everyone's type."

As if on cue, a blonde girl came behind Addy's chair and leaned down as Addy leaned back, pressing her lips to Addy's.

"Jess, meet Janice, Addy's... I don't really know what they are, but they aren't dating." Charlie introduced. Jess made an 'o' shape with his mouth and tilted his head.

"I told you, you're not her type." Charlie stated, finishing her food.

"Right." Jess muttered, watching Charlie throw away her trash, they spent time talking before Jess watched Charlie pick up her bag as the bell rang.

"See you in Chemistry, puppy." Charlie giggled, walking away. Jess really had to get her to ditch that nick-name.

"You're in my seat." Some guy said, looming over Jess. He glanced at him. "Am I now?"

Charlie leaned over and sighed. "Henry, you were sick the other day so he took your seat. Jess, its his seat."

"How will you find out if my rough edges have been buffed to a soft finish if I don't sit her?" Jess questioned, a devilish smirk on his face as Charlie blushed. The lines from her writing ringing through her head.

"Mr. Clayton, why are you not in your seat?"

"This guy has it."

"Mr. Mariano, please move."

"But Charlie is my guide, teach - How am I supposed to learn and share her book if I'm not near her?" Jess asked, his brows furrowed. The teacher sighed.

"Mr. Clayton, please sit next to Ms. Rey."

"But -"

"Mr. Clayton, please."

"Yes, sir." He sighed, going to sit next to his new Chemistry partner. Jess smiled triumphantly as Charlie opened her book. "You still haven't gotten a book?"

"Left it where I'm crashing."

"You mean home?" Charlie asked, moving to the lesson they were on.

Jess' face contorted into a slight frown, his eyes narrowing as his jaw clenched. "This isn't my home."

"Sorry..." Charlie muttered her apology. Jess chewed on his lower lip as a frown overtook her face.

_Jesus Christ, Jess! Stop making her feel bad._


	3. Chapter Three

Charlie walked into the diner with her brothers, her parents weren't too far behind. "Hey, Luke." Charlie smiled, before sitting down. Jess caught sight of her and grabbed the pot of coffee before Luke had the chance.

"Coffee?" He asked all of them as Charlie's dad came over with a few mugs. "Yeah, of course." Her dad said.

He was a tall man, but only an inch of two taller than Jess. "Jess, this is Roy, Danny and my parents." Charlie introduced as he nodded.

"Are you a boyfriend?" Her mother asked, watching Jess. "No?" Jess asked, tilting his head.

"Mom, he's my friend. Chill." Charlie said, shaking her head gently as she started adding things to her coffee after Jess poured it.

He noticed that her brother Roy was tall, too. Like his father, but her brother Danny was taller. When he stood to go grab a newspaper for his father, Jess noticed that. About six foot-ish? Taller, actually.

"Could I also get some orange juice?" Danny questioned, looking at Jess. "Yeah, sure." Jess replied, going back to the counter to give them time to order.

He got Danny his orange juice and went to leave as Charlie's father stopped him. "We're ready to order." Once they did, his hand moved quickly to write. He didn't really listen to their orders except Charlie's.

Three slices of bacon, three sausage patties substituted for ham, morning hash, three chocolate chip pancakes and a blueberry muffin on the side.

"Does she not like eggs?" Jess asked Luke as he began cooking. Luke shook his head. "In all the years she's been coming her, Charlie has never ordered eggs. Or ham, she hates both of those things."

"Who hates ham?" Jess questioned, Luke shrugged as he cooked. "She does."

After Luke had cooked Jess brought their orders to the table and Charlie stood, going to sit at the bar as Rory and Lorelei came in and sat down. Jess said "Hey" to them before bringing Charlie's food to the bar, where he grabbed himself a muffin and sat down next to her.

"Why don't you like eggs?"

"Multiple reasons." Charlie replied, pouring ketchup all over her hashbrowns. "Things you should know about me, I hate eggs. I hate ham, I hate mushrooms. I love ketchup, I hate most cheeses and orange juice upsets my stomach."

Jess nodded at the information. He bit into his muffin as he watched her eat politely but quickly. "Why are you in such a rush?" He questioned.

"School."

"Again, why are you in such a rush?" Jess chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Well, puppy. I unlike some people, actually care about school." Charlie replied pointedly, a slight smile forming on her face as she bumped his shoulder.

"Okay, fair enough... Tell me, how old is Roy?"

"Nineteen." Charlie replied before eating some pancakes. "And Danny?"

"Fifteen."

"Whoa - He's tall..." Jess muttered as Charlie laughed. "Yeah, when I go shopping, which isn't very often, I drag him along for crowd control."

Jess raised his eyebrows and shook his head as Charlie finished her coffee. "How old are you, then?"

"Normally I would say it isn't polite to ask a woman her age, but sixteen, almost seventeen."

"When's your birthday?"

"Two weeks from today." Charlie smiled, finishing her food. "You're welcome to come, if you want to though, call me."

"Your number got all wet from me being pushed into a lake." Jess replied sharply, sideways glancing at Luke. Charlie laughed and asked for his order book.

Jess handed her the small notebook and pen. "This is my number, Jess. Don't lose it, this is the last time you're getting it. Got it?" Charlie asked, her voice serious as she nodded.

"I'm going to school." Charlie told her parents, grabbing her bag as she darted off with Danny in tow shouting "Wait up!".

Jess cleared the table once the family had left, wiping it down and putting things back where they belonged. He didn't get much of a chance to talk to Rory, but he still talked to her a bit. Lorelei stuck around to talk with Luke as Jess - for once in his life- ran to get to school.

He had motive, Luke knew that as he saw his nephew dart from the diner and down the street. There's only three things a guy like Jess would run for.

Money, free cigarettes and a girl.

"Okay, so we'll be discussing -" The math teacher began before Jess tuned him out. He scribbled a note down onto the corner of his notebook page after turning it to be towards Charlie.

"_Is it just me, or is he droning?" _Was on the paper in large writing. Charlie sighed and pretended to be writing in her book as she wrote a reply.

_"He always does this, get use to it." _Her reply was sharp, just like her as she took notes. Jess wrote again, scribbling out a word to replace it with another.

"_I'm gonna walk out."_

_"Jess, no. You can't."_

_"Watch me." _Jess replied to the writing quickly, he went to stand before Charlie's hands shot out, her right hand grabbed his left bicep and her left hand found it's way to holding him in his seat by pushing him down.

Jess stared at her as she drew her left hand away from him, blushing slightly as a couple students glanced at them. Jess' desk was right next to Charlie's as he stayed still, slowly looking at Charlie's hand and back up at her face.

Charlie drew back that hand as well, turning back to her book. _"Math is boring without you."_ Charlie wrote on the paper before turning back to her book and ignoring any more writing he attempted to do.

Jess almost smiled at that writing, shaking his head he moved to be a bit more comfortable to endure through this lesson.

"Ms. Pope, have you been assigned a new Science partner yet?"

"Uh, no, Mrs. -"

"I have two for you, pick one you think will work better for you." The teacher handed Charlie a sheet, her last partner ended up making her do all the work.

Charlie looked at the sheet, of course Jess was on it... Jess Mariano. _Nice name. _She thought. She glanced at the other name, Carlisle Davenport. _He'd just cause her trouble. _

"Uh, Jess_." _Charlie said with a smile. "I think he'd work better with me, he'd hopefully actually read the assignments."

"Right, I'll call her guardian and notify them that Jess will probably need to stay after school for upcoming assignments."

"Got it." Charlie said.

"Are you okay with meeting Mr. Mariano at your house, his home or a library?"

"If he is." Charlie shrugged, watching her teacher write things down. "Okay, well - That should be all."

"I'm gonna go now." Charlie stated, moving to go to another class as the teacher nodded.

Jess was watching Dean with Rory, a slight frown on his face as Charlie walked over to him. "Hey." Charlie said, announcing her presence to the zoned out Jess. "Jess." Charlie urged, tilting her head to look at him. She leaned across the picnic bench and moved to be eye-level with him.

"Jess, hey - Dude!" She nearly shouted, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He turned his head around, almost slamming his head into hers. Charlie pulled back so he didn't, almost falling off the bench in the process.

"What?" Jess snapped, an angry look on his face. "Oh, its just you." Jess muttered, shaking his head. Charlie felt a slight tinge in her chest as he said _just you _and she shook her head, sighing quietly.

"The science assignment, did you write it down?" She questioned, pulling her book-bag besides her.

"Yes." Jess replied simply, glancing just in time to see Rory kiss Dean.

"Did you hear about that fake crime scene somebody made?" Charlie asked Jess as she looked down at her book. Jess smirked slightly, looking at her. "Yeah, I did."

Charlie looked up at him. "Pretty big stunt to be pulled, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Jess confirmed, watching Charlie stare at him. "Messing with Taylor and all... Its quite the thing to do."

"Really?" Jess faked, tilting his head.

"Y'know, Luke really enjoys messing with Taylor - Its cause Taylor is so easily messed with... But Luke was busy when it happened." Charlie stated, Jess watching her lean on her right hand that she had made into a fist to support it.

"And the only person I can think of who would want to make themselves a reputation, or build onto one - Well, that's you." Charlie concluded as Jess' smirk grew with pride.

"Who'd you do it for?" Charlie questioned, a slight smile on her face. "A girl? Yourself? You trying to prove something to your uncle?"

Jess raised an eyebrow and her sudden speed round of twenty-questions. "Or a guy?" Charlie giggled as Jess made a face.

"So it was for a girl." Charlie decided upon Jess' silence. "Are we going to study?"

"Yeah." Charlie replied, laughing at his happy sigh. "Can we not do it out here, I have a reputation of not caring to hold onto."

"And where would we do it?" Charlie responded, packing up her bag as Jess picked up his, standing. "Your house."

"My house?" Charlie repeated. "Great, let's go." Jess said, nodding with his head for her to lead the way.


	4. Chapter Four

"Mom, I'm home!" Charlie shouted, walking in the front door as Jess trailed behind her. "Charlie - You brought company."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call. We're studying for a science project."

"Who did-" Her dad came out, setting eyes on Jess. "Where are you studying?"

"My room." Charlie stated as Jess looked around what he could see of the house. "Keep the door open." Her dad said to her.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "James, hush. They're just studying."

"Clara -"

"Sweetheart, just go ahead upstairs." Her mother said, a smile on her face. "Danny might be up there with Ben and Brian, okay? I'll bring up something for you two to eat in a bit."

"Got it, why are Ben and Brian here?"

"Band thing." Roy stated, walking through the house as he was putting on his coat. James, Charlie's dad, had left the room. "I'm picking up Ashley from the airport."

"Oh, her flights in?" Their mother asked, Jess began to grow impatient as Charlie blocked his way up the stairs. "Ashley is back, since when?"

"Since now." Roy laughed, walking out the door. Charlie groaned and walked up the stairs, Jess following her.

The sound of a keyboard piano, an electric guitar and a bass being played filled their ears as they walked down the hall. Charlie almost groaned.

She pushed open the door, the sound becoming clearer as she did. "Keep it down, we're trying to study."

Danny and Brian nodded but Ben just continued to play electric guitar over her. "Listen, buttmunch, keep it down or I'll kill you." Charlie threatened. Ben stuck his tongue out at her.

"Really mature, Benjamin." Charlie replied, walking out and closing the door behind her. Jess watched her with an amused look on her face as she showed him her room. "Its kind of a rats nest in her, but y'know..." Charlie trailed off with a shrug.

Jess looked at everything. It looked, well - Normal. Tan walls, wood desk, dresser, closet, bookshelves and her bed.

"How many books do you have?"

"A lot." Charlie replied as she took off her coat and shoes. "Make yourself comfortable." She told Jess as she closed the door slightly. Her took his coat off and sat on the desk chair she had.

"No beanbag?" Jess questioned, looking at the few posters on the wall. "And not a lot of posters... You're boring."

"Excuse you, I have posters. I can only have six up at a time though, its my mom's rule. But as for the beanbag, I use to have one." Charlie informed, flopping on her bed before taking out her science book.

They began studying, eventually Charlie would move from her bed to sit on the ground, then to sit on her desk, then to be back on the ground and roll around till she was back on her bed.

"Can you not hold still?" Jess snapped, watching her glance up at him. "Look, puppy, I can do what I please."

"Knock, knock!" Came from behind the door. Charlie's mother came in with cookies and cheetos. "Right on - Hey, thanks mom."

Charlie's mom nodded as she stood there, a smile on her face. "You can go..." Charlie trailed off, her mother sighed and walked out. It had been two hours since they began studying.

"Did you ever call Luke to tell him where you'd be?"

"Was I supposed to?" Jess countered, an eyebrow raised. Charlie sighed as she finished off the cookies. She didn't say anything, they continued to talk for another hour after getting bored of studying.

"Favorite color?"

"Green. You?" Charlie asked.

"Red." Jess replied as they heard the front door open. They asked numerous questions before Jess decided it was time to go, he was halfway down the street as he heard running behind him and turned around, Charlie almost smacking into him.

"Uh, crap - Sorry..." Charlie breathed, catching her breath as she put her hands on her knees and then stood. "I want to give you this." She told Jess as she handed him a black envelope, with red writing across the front.

"What's this?" Jess questioned as he looked at the red writing. It had _Bienvenue _across it. "Its French for welcome." Charlie told him, watching him turn it over to see an official wax seal on it.

"Its also a party invite." Charlie added, watching him nod. "I mean - You didn't say you wanted to go, and you don't have to. I just thought, y'know, if you wanted to you might as well have it."

"Cool." Jess replied, shrugging and holding it a certain way so he didn't crush it.

"Cool." Charlie repeated with a nod, walking backwards. "Hey, quick question?"

"Yeah, what?" Charlie replied, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Are you a cat or a dog person?" Jess asked. Charlie pursed her lips.

"I love cats, but I think dogs are pretty cool... Y'know big dogs, like Dobermans, Rottweilers, Great Danes... Y'know, dogs like that."

"Got it." Jess responded, turning around as he held the invitation. Charlie walked back to her house as Jess did the same, Luke questioning where he was. He didn't reply, instead he tucked the invitation under his pillow and put on work clothing, going down to help in the diner.


	5. Chapter Five

"Jess, what is this?" Luke questioned as Jess was eating some cereal at the table the following morning. "What?"

"This." Luke repeated, flopping the black envelope near him. Jess casually pushed it towards himself, hiding it from Luke.

"Nothing." Jess replied, chewing his Lucky Charms slowly. "Is it from a girlfriend?" Luke asked, pouring himself coffee.

Jess scoffed as he finished his cereal. "Do you wish they were a girlfriend?"

"Okay, you were quiet five minutes ago, then you look under my pillow, you find an envelope an-and then you start interrogating me."

"Is it from a guy?"

"No." Jess laughed, shaking his head as he put his dish in the sink, going for his bag. "Is it from that girl you've been hanging out with?"

"You mean Charlie?"

"Ah, right - I've known her family a while... Still can't remember her name."

"Lovely." Jess muttered, reaching for the door. "Is it from her?"

"Yeah." Jess sighed, turning around to look at Luke. "Its a birthday invitation."

"To the governor's ball?" Luke pried, Jess groaned. "Leave it alone."

"Are you going?"

"I haven't decided yet "

"Decide."

"Why?"

"Did she send this invitation to you?"

"No." Jess said, glancing at his watch.

Luke crossed his arms over his chest, staring at his nephew. "Did she give it to you?"

"She ran to give it to me." Jess stated, not meeting his uncle's eyes.

"You're going."

"What - Why?"

"If she didn't send it to you, she didn't think you'd go. She overthinked it."

"Or she didn't know where I live." Jess replied, shrugging as he tilted his head.

"Jess, she obviously wants you there, otherwise she wouldn't have ran to give it to you."

"Whatever." Jess murmured, swinging open the door before slamming it. He began walking to school, seeing Charlie across the street from him, he walked towards her.

"Hey, Charles." Jess smiled, bumping her shoulder. Charlie snapped around and looked at him.

"Charles?" Charlie laughed, shaking her head. "Okay, Jessica."

Jess made a face and shook his head. "Don't call me Jessica."

"Don't call me Charles." Charlie shot back, she glanced down at his hands. "Hey, my invitation."

"Oh, uh -" Jess started, glancing down at his hand. "Yeah."

"Did you decide yet?" Charlie questioned, facing him as she walked sideways. Her brown eyes wide as she focused on him, a smile on her face.

"Not yet." Jess shrugged in reply, only slightly though. They were coming into contact with the school now, and Charlie had a frown on her face now. "Oh." She whispered, turning back to face-forward as she leaned her head down to hide her face.

Jess watched her and furrowed his eyebrows, he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets after tucking the envelope into his jacket pocket.

Jess went through the day constantly thinking about the invitation and the fact that Charlie was clearly hurt, he hadn't intended on making her feel that way. He opened the envelope during lunch and stared at it.

_December 5th we celebrate the seventeenth birthday of Charlotte Anastasia Pope, you have been invited to celebrate with us._

Jess chuckled softly. _Anastasia. _He thought. _Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. _He continued to read after that.

_Formal wear is mandatory. For the gentlemen, this is a black tie affair. For the ladies, this is a dress affair. Please follow the requirements for basic formal wear, otherwise you will not be welcomed into the party. _

Jess made a sound of disgust as he read that, shaking his head he read further.

_Please have this invitation on your person when going into the party. The address is... _Jess skipped over that, he knew her address. _Meals will be served accordingly, please R.S.V.P before November 25th. The number is..._

Jess tucked the envelope away before he saw Charlie walking towards him to sit down, it was currently the 22nd. He had three days.

All through lunch, Charlie and him talked bands, some books and people they'd seen with weird hats. Charlie explained that Adam and Addison had been sent off to boarding school because their parents were out of town for months; that's how it worked. When their parents went out of town, they got shipped off to boarding school. Trinity had gotten use to not having Adam around for long periods of time.

"She takes her love where she can." Charlie muttered with a shrug as she picked at her salad. Charlie stood with a sigh, clearing her tray after Jess did. "Hey, so - I've decided."

"On what?" Charlie questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'll come to your party." Jess explained with a smile. "I mean, it'd be awesome."

Charlie let out a squeal and attacked him with a hug, swinging her arms around his neck while burying her head into his chest. Jess awkwardly wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him tightly before pulling back.

"Sorry, I - This is great. I'll tell my parents to add another, are you bring anyone? There's a plus one in fine print at the bottom because my father is cheap sometimes..."

"I'm not bringing anyone." Jess replied, squeezing her against him. Her chest was flush with his, and she grinned as her eyes were level with him.

"Okay, okay. So, I'll tell my parents to add one more."

"Can I bring a gift?"

"You don't have to." Charlie replied as she pulled away, Jess' smile faltering as she did. The bell rang and Charlie hugged him again, grabbing her bag and racing off. "It'll be great!"

* * *

"Mom, mom! Add another to the guest list, please?"

"Who?"

"Jess Mariano." Charlie said breathless, dropping her bag on a kitchen chair as her mom wrote on the clipboard by the cupboard. "Who is she?"

"He's a guy, ma, remember? The guy I brought to study."

"Oh, that fine young man!" Her mother said, smiling widely. Charlie stifled a snort, but then her mind wandered... _He certainly is fine_.

"Yeah ma, him. He's not bringing anyone though."

"No plus one, and by himself. Got it." Her mom repeated from shortening it. "Did you find your dress in the catalog?"

"Ma, I don't see why this is such a big deal, I'm seventeen - So what?"

"We have money for it, Charlotte, we'll use it."

"Right." Charlie muttered, looking down at her bag. She sighed as the phone rang, rushing to get it. She answered, Jess was at the other end.

"Is that Ben?" Danny yelled from upstairs. "No, Danny." Charlie said back.

"Brian?"

"No!"

"Ross? Arin?"

"Daniel, no!" Charlie screamed, their mother said something and Ashley told them to keep quiet.

"Hey, Jess."

The two spent the next couple of hours talking on the phone about random things, and spent the next two weeks growing closer as friends. Best friends, even. They would laugh and talk about old times in their lives, talking about stupid things they did as children and bonding through many things.

Jess recognized a certain beauty inside of her, how she talked and acted - But on the day of her birthday soon came when he recognized her true beauty.


	6. Chapter Six

Jess arrived at Charlie's house and the street was packed with cars, up the block, down the block - Around the block! He chuckled softly as he held the present in his hands, a large box with holes poked in the side.

He knocked and glanced around, a few banners were scattered and he looked down at his dress shoes, rolling his eyes before looking back up. He was greeted with Charlie's sister, Ashley.

"I would ask for an invitation, but a good looking guy like you doesn't need one." She flirted, a large smile on her lips. White teeth surrounded by full lips that had red lipstick coating them.

"You gonna let me in?" Jess questioned, he saw Danny walking behind her. Ashley pouted as Jess walked in, passing her. Danny faced him, smiling widely.

"Presents go right there."

"Uh, I'm not sure leaving this alone will be good..." Jess muttered, holding eye contact with his best friend's brother.

"Is it alive?" Danny asked, staring down at the box. "Its currently asleep." Jess replied, looking around. "But not for long with these stereos on."

"She's opening presents in like a minute anyway... And before you ask, you're not late. Its just presents come first, then food, then cake, a lot of dancing in between..." Danny trailed off as Brian pulled him off with Ben in tow.

Jess glanced around the room, he hadn't seen Charlie yet - Then he did. She was in jeans and a t-shirt, only because her mother begged her not to wear her dress yet, she didn't want to have to wash it a million times throughout the night.

Everyone's presents were pretty normal, money, flowers, small trinkets, a few larger presents and some just cards - Some didn't even bring any. Charlie glanced to the box on Jess' lap and smiled.

"Best for last, I suppose." She giggled, reaching for the box. She set it at her feet and groaned after setting it down, Jess telling her to be careful. She reached inside and gasped, she took in so much air it sounded like she couldn't breathe.

Charlie lifted the creature from the box and set it in her lap. "You got my a puppy..." She said, shaking her head in disbelief as she clung to it. "Puppy got me a puppy." she whispered, looking at Jess.

She stood and kissed his cheek, bouncing up and down gently as she held the puppy. "Its a Doberman... Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." Jess replied, smiling. "And don't worry, he won't mark anything because I got the situation taken care of."

"Poor buddy, got his manliness chopped off."

"Don't say chopped." Jess cringed, watching people smile at the puppy.

"I'm gonna name him... Dodger." She grinned, Jess watched her as she fondly scratched it's head with her right index finger.

"I love him..." Charlie added, meeting eyes with Jess. "I got the basic kit for food and stuff in the car."

"Got it." Charlie replied, not questioning the car he had taken to get here. "Well, everyone. Thank you for the gifts, I love them all so much! I'm going to go get changed and we'll begin dinner, sounds good?"

Everyone cheered in response. Charlie's parents began clearing away gifts and putting the cards with them to keep them together, the living room was soon enough turned into a second dining room.

Jess looked in the mirror and saw a slight smudge on his cheek. _Charlie's kiss. _It wasn't lipstick, nor was it lip gloss. He gently wiped at the ever so slightly pink tinted lip balm and smiled.

_Pomegranate. _

Everyone turned around to welcome Charlie downstairs again as they heard walking, Jess turned just in time to see Charlie in a black dress that had blue in it. It looked like she was wearing a galaxy, specks of glitter were across it.

He watched in awe as she walked down the stairs, moving her hand down the banister. After her arrival, people began eating, then dancing came.

Charlie and her father danced and then her brothers were being idiots and danced to strange songs and strange moves. Charlie laughed her way through it. Jess tapped Danny's shoulder and he turned around.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Go ahead." Danny replied, leaving his sister to go dance with someone else, or just sit and gawk at girls they found attractive and try and get alcohol. Jess set his hands on Charlie's waist and started dancing with her, smiling at her as she smiled back.

"I love the dog, by the way."

"Good."

"God, its like I'm getting married." Charlie sighed, glancing around at a few guys her age. "My mom wants me to marry young like she did but my father wants me to never ever be in touch with men... He'd rather I be lesbian then have contact with men."

"Really? Bummer." Jess laughed as Charlie smiled a little wider. "Bummer indeed."

"So that's why this party is so big..." Jess trailed off.

"Yes, that is correct." Charlie answered, stepping a bit closer to him as they danced slowly.

"You look beautiful." Jess complimented, moving a hand to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"So do you - Handsome... I mean." Charlie blushed, looking down as Jess chuckled. Things went pretty steady after that, and people had cake - red velvet cake to be exact - and then dancing got a bit more wild.

People stayed until at least past one, and the only ones who were left on the dance floor (the backyard with a tarp and a full wood platform in it) was Jess and Charlie. They were gently swaying to the music and not caring about the clean-up happening around them.

Charlie's parents and a few family friends were cleaning _everything _up and Roy, Danny, Ashley, etc. were helping.

"You're seventeen, how's it feel?" Jess questioned, breathing gently as Charlie has gone to great lengths to lean her head on his chest slash shoulder.

"It feels good." Charlie replied with sleepiness in her voice. "I want more cake..." She muttered against his shoulder, her breath hitting his neck which caused him to shiver gently. "Then get more."

"I like dancing with you."

"Then dance with me."

"But -"

"Cake, I know... Did you have any alcohol?" Jess inquired suddenly. Charlie shook her head before nodding slightly.

"How much?"

"Just a teensy weensy bit..." Charlie trailed off, a giggle lining her voice. Jess smiled slightly at that, moving some of her hair again. "I would ask where you found it, but you probably won't tell me."

"Probably." Charlie giggled before a yawn escaped her mouth. "Did you know yawning means someone is comfortable with their surroundings?"

Danny asked as he stood by them. "It means that because if you're not comfortable, you're wide awake. But if you are, you're tired, you're relaxed..."

"Go away, Danny."

"But -"

"Daniel..." Charlie groaned as he rolled his eyes, stomping off. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes."

Jess didn't reply to her response, only continuing to sway. "Hey, sorry to break up the love fest but dad says Jess needs to leave - Luke's probably wondering where he is."

The second Jess sent to let go of Charlie, she almost fell over. Roy went to catch her, but Jess did instead and then picked her up. "I'm taking her to her room first... Hey, Roy - Mind going to my car and grabbing the food for her puppy?" Jess asked as he reached for his keys.

"Its green." Jess told him, Roy nodded and went out to find it. Jess began carrying Charlie up the stairs and walked to her room, setting her on the bed after taking off her heels, gently grazing her ankles and calves before pulling his hands away.

"Night." Jess muttered as Dodger rested on her pillow, sleeping soundly. Charlie sat up right and looked at him. "Stay."

"Charlie, I can't."

Charlie groaned and flopped back down, causing Jess to kneel beside her bed and watch her brown eyes watch his. "Please?"

"I wish I could, Charlie..."

"Well okay... Bye, I guess then." She said, obviously disappointed. Jess went to stand up, but was caught off guard as Charlie leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his, kissing him roughly...

Experience is definitely not a trait of hers. She pulled back as Jess didn't kiss her, she looked anywhere but at him and apologized. Jess cut her off with a kiss of his own, his lips more gentle against her own.

She wasn't ready for roughness quite yet. The kiss got more feverish as Charlie's right hand went to his cheek and her left went to pull his tie, pulling him closer to her. Jess had one hand helping him balance as he crouched beside the bed, and the other at the fabric on Charlie's hip.

They pulled back breathless, and Roy came in not short after. Jess left in a hurry as Charlie lay flat on her bed, watching Roy stilling holding his hand in the air where Jess' keys had been, his other arm full of dog things.

"Uh, well..." Roy said awkwardly before leaving, Charlie smacked her hand over her face as tears pricked her eyes. She made the stupidest decision ever.

Jess thought about it as he drove back '**home**', Luke asking why he'd been out later than he said he would - Jess just brushed him off and went to bed after changing. Staring at the ceiling and questioning it.

It was simple.

She kissed him. He kissed her. He wanted it to happen, and she obviously did too... The only obvious question deducted from that is one he probably would never answer.

If he wanted it - Why was he upset?

_**A/N: I LOST THIS DOCUMENT AND I WAS GOING TO RE-WRITE IT BUT THEN I FORGOT THREE MONTHS HAVE ALMOST PASSED SINCE I LAST UPDATED AND I JUST FOUND IT THIS IS SHIT SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT**_


End file.
